The New Rumor
by GloomyGhost
Summary: As efficient as the Justice League is in fighting crime, people seem to be focused on their love lives way too much. Now there is a rumor about The Flash and Green Lantern. The Flash is horrified. Green Lantern discovers the wonders of Internet forums. (Set in the New 52)


**Author's Note: I don't even ship Halbarry romantically, but this just suddenly came to me and I was fairly amused. It was inspired by how reporters are so focused on Steve Trevor's relationship with Wonderwoman, especially one part when they follow him and agressively ask questions about it, implying Wonderwoman and Superman/Batman might be together. Might continue... I see potential :D**

* * *

Peace was once again restored and the Flash, Green Lantern and Aquaman returned to headquoters to find Wonderwoman, Superman, Batman and Cyborg watching a news broadcast. As they walked in, a report was just ending and the screen went blank.

"What did we miss?" asked Green Lantern, taking a seat and putting his feet on the table. He ignored the glare Batman shot him, internally smiling because he knew Batman hated when he put his feet on the table and a part of him only kept doing it to annoy him.

"Just some new rumor," Cyborg said. "They seem more focused on our personal lives than the threat we just stopped. Typical reporters." If they paid a little more attention, the team would detect a slight look of disapproval on Superman's face.

"Those rumors about Superman and Wonderwoman again, huh?" the Flash quipped. Having one beautiful strong woman and six men on the team naturally meant a lot of people making rumors about said woman romantically linked to anyone, but Superman was one of the most favorite rumored lovers. Romantic movies simply brainwashed people. "When are they going to learn that having a woman on a team doesn't mean one of us is dating her?"

"It's not about us this time, Flash," Wonderwoman said, exchanging an awkward glance with Superman.

"What do you mean?" Aquaman caved in to the peer pressure and joined in on the apparently very interesting topic of the fictional romantic lives of the Justice League, just to see why everyone liked gossip so much.

With Batman gloomily being Batman and Wonderwoman and Superman slightly snickering, Cyborg took the initiative to answer. "The new rumor is that Green Lantern and the Flash are lovers," he said in an emotionless matter, which made Wonderwoman and Superman snicker even more.

The Flash's mask could not hide the way his jaw dropped. " _What_?" he said, sounding like a lost puppy, turning to Green Lantern on his side, who just smirked. "Why would they think that?"

"Don't take it too seriously, Flash, we've all been involved in rumors that weren't true, it's what _some_ reporters do," Superman attempted to calm Flash down while throwing a discreet shade at Cyborg at the same time. Yes, Superman was all about multitasking.

"Well, you two are together a lot," Wonderwoman started explaining. "You team up a lot outside of the League."

"So do Batman and Superman!" the Flash exclaimed.

"We do not take random trips to each other's respective cities to _hang out_ ," Batman broke his silence.

"So what? We're friends!"

"And then there's the fact that whenever Lantern gets knocked out or hurt, you're the first one to check up on him…" Wonderwoman continued.

"I'm _fast_!"

"So why aren't you the first one to check up on the rest of us?" Aquaman pointed out. This gossip thing was actually quite fun.

The Flash just opened and closed his mouth in silence. "We're _friends_!" Unable to come up with anything better, he settled on repeating himself.

"Calm down, Barry, it's not the worst rumor," Green Lantern gave Flash a smack on the shoulder.

The Flash sank into his chair and muttered to himself, "All that effort I put into building my reputation in Central City…"

"Flash, there's nothing wrong with being gay," Superman said.

"Of course not, but I am not one! And that's not even the point! I just don't want to be involved in rumors. And also, being involved with _him_?"

"Hey, you _wish_ you could get someone as awesome as _me_! It should be _helping_ your reputation!"

" _Hal_!"

"Hmm," Cyborg said.

"What?"

"It seems to steer up quite a havoc on the Internet. There are a few Internet forums about the Justice League, many of them have sections about shipping."

"Like… shipping the goods?" Aquaman seemed to be confused.

"No. Shipping is an Internet slang term meaning someone really wants two people, typically fictional characters or celebrities, to become a couple. Examples of this term include: 'Why would you need a love life when you can just ship fictional gay couples?' and 'Look, they did not try to kill each other in this episode! I so ship this!'," Cyborg explained. "As you know, I am connected to all computers, so there is no escaping these terms for me. Or the forums. People seem to be _shipping_ The Flash and Green Lantern quite a lot now."

" _What_?" the Flash reverted to his flabbergasted self.

"There are many threads on the forums discussing whether or not you should date, what the song at your wedding should be and similar issues."

"Hold on, I gotta see this," Green Lantern stood up and walked over to the nearest computer.

"You're using our super technologically advanced computer to find Internet forums talking about our fictional wedding?"

"I sure am, Barry." It only took Green Lantern a few moments to find a forum. "Oh, look, we have a ship name! _Flantern_? Is that the best they could come up with?"

"I don't wanna have a ship name with you."

"Too bad."

"I don't ship this at all! The Flash is so caring and selfless, always looking after everyone. When is the last time you saw Green Lantern do something like that? To be honest, he seems like kind of a conceited douche. The Flash deserves better," Wonderwoman read someone's post off the visual that Cyborg projected.

Lantern did not like the sound of someone talking about him like that. "How _dare_ they! That's it, I'm making an account!"

"What for?"

"I need to tell them that I deserve you! How dare they not ship us!" he almost yelled while frantically typing in data into the registration form.

"Hal?"

"Yeah?"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"


End file.
